Deseo
by Coxksept
Summary: Si te pudiera conceder un deseo, ¿qué es lo que pedirías?


Deseo

 _Si te pudiera conceder un deseo, ¿qué es lo que pedirías?_

El mayor analizaba cada centímetro del rostro de su compañero buscando la más mínima señal de que todo eso era una broma, pero no. No había percibido nada que le diera a entender que el pelirrojo solamente estaba jugando con él, todo eso era verdad.

-Veamos...-se quedó pensativo por un momento observando detenidamente su alrededor. -Podría pedir mucho dinero o un viaje todo pagado a la playa, incluso podría pedir que te humillaras delante de mí, pero nada de eso tendría sentido ahora. -Daba grandes zancadas mientras examinaba los escombros que quedaban en aquel lugar. -Nada de eso tiene sentido y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿verdad Chūya?

Aquel lugar era un completo desastre, todo había sido destruido momentos antes y no quedaba nadie más que aquellos dos, el resto de las personas o bien habían huido o habían muerto en un inútil intento por salvarse de la inevitable desgracia que se estaba desatando. Dazai continuaba revisando los escombros en busca de alguna pista.

-¡Ya sé! Podría pedir que abandonaras la Mafia y te unieras a la Agencia, seguramente sería molesto para ti ¿o no? -continuaba con su monólogo volteando a ver detenidamente a su compañero. -Aunque si somos sinceros, eso es una tontería, no cumplirías eso y supongo que no puede entrar como deseo lo que alguna vez fue una vaga idea mía. Veamos...¿qué podría pedirte?

Dazai no era un hombre que deseara algo en el mundo, eso lo sabía bien. De hecho, el reconocía que era un ser vacío, no tenía ambiciones y hasta cierto punto se conformaba con lo que tenía o incluso deseaba tener menos, por lo que la sugerencia del menor no le emocionaba ni en lo más mínimo. Hasta ese momento el creía que aquello era una tontería y algo inútil que ni siquiera debía ser mencionado, al menos no delante de él pues la respuesta siempre sería la misma: nada, él no deseaba absolutamente nada.

Miro nuevamente por los alrededores esperando encontrar algo que le fuera útil aunque sabía que no sería así. -Hmmmm...también podría pedirte que me dieras toda la información que tienes de esos malditos que nos atacaron, aunque es obvio que no puedes hacerlo. -resignado se dio media vuelta y camino para reencontrarse con el pelirrojo. -Olvídalo, creo que nada de eso merece ser considerado cómo deseo.

Una vez que estuvo frente a él se puso a su altura para observar cada detalle de su ser. Primero se fijó en sus delicadas facciones. Cada parte de su rostro era hermosa y al verlo detenidamente sabía que Chūya era el hombre más bello del mundo. Acarició sus mejillas y notó que estaban frías, con su dedo índice contorneó sus delgados labios y se dio cuenta de que estaban un poco secos. Pasó su mano sobre su cabello y pudo sentirlo tan suave como siempre, incluso se permitió embriagarse de su aroma, una dulce mezcla entre el champú que usaba y su alejó un poco para observar su figura esbelta y delicada, pero a la vez ágil y fuerte, prestándole suma atención a sus curvas que le atraían de manera inimaginable.

Todo de Chūya era perfecto, cada centímetro de él era una obra de arte, aunque lo que más amaba eran sus ojos, aquellos bellos ojos azules que eran tan expresivos que le permitían reflejar el interior de su amado. A través de ellos había visto tantas veces los sentimientos de amor y devoción que el otro callaba, había visto como ellos le reflejaban un brillo especial y también había presenciado cómo se inundaban en ocasiones a causa del dolor y la frustración. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo atrajo hacía él y lo abrazo con firmeza, acariciando su espalda con ternura.

-Ya tengo mi deseo, Chūya. ¿Verdad que me lo cumplirás? -susurró dulce y tristemente en su oído. -Mi deseo es que abras los ojos, por favor hazlo.

Aquellas palabras fueron el permiso que estaba esperando para derrumbarse y llorar. Sabía que su deseo no sería cumplido, no importaba cuánto lo anhelara pues un deseo era eso. Algo que quieres pero que nunca podrás obtener.

-Dulces sueños, Chūya.


End file.
